Goodbye Sarah Jane
by StarsUponTheBarricades
Summary: Sarah Jane is dying... join her as she goes through her feelings on her way to her death...  A tribute for Elisabeth Sladen who sadly passed away 19.4.11 xx


** Goodbye Sarah Jane**

**A/N**Hey everybody! :D I thought I'd write this little one shot in tribute of the wonderful Elisabeth Sladen who sadly left us yesterday at the age of 63. She was a very talented actress and watching Doctor Who or Sarah Jane Adventures will never be the same again! The world was shook yesterday through many social sites like Twitter which had that many tweets that 'Elisabeth Sladen' and 'Sarah Jane' were top trends Worldwide! She will never be forgotten and Lis... This is for you 3

xxx

I often wondered what it would be like to die... Maybe in a different universe by aliens a like. It was something that I knew one day had to come even if I was safely in my own home with the best son a mum could ask for, Luke.

But I knew I'd never be alone if I were to die... There would always be Mr Smith, K9, Rani, Clyde, Luke and even Maria through today's modern way of chatting through a webcam. Even though no one actually related to me through blood they always have felt like family. All of them put together had saved my life many, many times and they had no idea what it meant to me... Perhaps I don't tell them as often.

The one thing I've always wondered is if the Doctor would know if was dying or dead for that matter! I always said that if the Doctor dies... I would feel it, you know? Like I said that time when the Shansheeth and that woman from UNIT told me the Doctor was dead in some part of their plan to sabotage the Doctor! It didn't work, only for them to have been blown up with the over-powered mind machine me and Jo were strapped into. That was one day! One day that the world was saved again!

The past 38 years my life has been dedicated to being an uncover journalist to find out the funny things happening across London in a little place called Ealing. When I say 'funny things' I mean aliens coming to destroy the Earth.

If anyone found out about my life they would be saying: 'Aliens? Please there is no such thing!' but they are wrong! It's a wonderful life out there in the universe full of different creatures from Daleks to Sontarans. It's amazing how you can wake up, have breakfast, save the world and come back for tea.

I couldn't save the world without my trusty companions of mine: Mr Smith; well we wouldn't be alive without him after all he does detect alien energy, K9; my lovely dog... such a clever dog, Luke; my talented son who I love so much it's unbelievable, Clyde; the mischievous one but is really good at art, Rani; an amazing girl and it's nice to have a girl who also wants to be a journalist and Maria; who is really kind and nice to be around.

But the thing is... this life is too much for me now... because I have cancer. The most diagnosed disease there is with a 50/50 chance of live.

I've not told anyone about this because I didn't want to worry them. Not even told Mr Smith as well... There is nothing he can do unlike when those Blathereen gave us the Rakweed which got out of control and Mr Smith saved Luke and myself from one of the Rakweeds blows. I don't even know how I would tell anyone anyway.

Unfortunately, I have been suffering from cancer for a while now and I've had to sneak out of my house to attend various Doctor's appointments. It's times like this I wonder why I'm keeping this a secret to start off with.

I have to keep my emotions behind my eyes for anyone not to suspect anything and at night when I lay in my bed all I can do is cry. See my chances aren't very good and I know someday my times up.

Here I lie on the sofa in my living room alone with no one around. The kids at school, K9 working in my safe on a new mission closing the black hole, Mr Smith turned off and the Doctor in some unknown planet saving the universe. I don't have the energy to move and I can't move.

I'm dying...

As my heart rate slowly slows down I cast back to the glorious memories of my past from the first minute I met the doctor till yesterday which I had a barbecue with Luke, Clyde and Rani.

My time is up now...

It's time to say goodbye to the universe...

Goodbye Sarah Jane...

xxx

**A/N** Thank you for reading this little tribute of Elisabeth Sladen and I hope you really enjoyed it! :D

I'd like to thank my twitter helpers who helped me with this one: Gleek_Stars and The_MindReader :D thank you! :D xx

PS please review! :D xx


End file.
